


#Team

by INMH



Series: International Fanworks Day 2016 [4]
Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Humor, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trailer for Captain America: Civil War causes some rifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#Team

“TRAITOR!”  
  
Petey jumped, startled, and turned to look up at the mezzanine.  
  
If it had been a pair of Nerds doing it, it wouldn’t have looked so out-of-place.  
  
Wade and Dan, currently glaring at each other next to one of the computers, were definitely not Nerds.  
  
“HOW CAN YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON STEVE?”  
  
“EASY- HE’S _WRONG._ ”  
  
And then Dan lifted a model shield- Captain America’s- and whacked Wade with it. The two began slugging it out, and Mrs. Carvin began calling for a Prefect.  
  
“Am I having a stroke?” Petey whispered as Thad and Davis started cheering them on.  
  
-End


End file.
